Mamoru's ugly green Jacket
by Trosario
Summary: Just some short Sailor Moon drabbels about that ugly green jacket of Mamoru's. Based on the 90's anime. This is the journey of Mamorus green jacket. There are so many way's you could get rid of it, but they don't always get to win. Includes friendship, family, love and lot's of fun. Enjoy. Rated M for future chapters (coarse language, sexual content)
1. in the beginning there was fire

**Title: **Mamoru's ugly green Jacket

**Autor:** Nic

**Pairing:** Usagi/Mamoru

**Characters:** Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, Motoki, Shingo, Ikuku, Kenji, Beryl, Serenity, Endymion, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Diamond

**Summary:** Just some sort of short Sailor Moon drabbels about that ugly green jacket of Mamorus. Based on the '90 anime. I also use _**Sailor Moon Crystal**_ for more modern stuff. There are so many way's you could get rid of IT if you wanted to and Usagi really really want's too. This is the journey of Mamorus green jacket. Includes friendship, family, love and lot's of fun. It's my first SM fanfic. Enjoy. Rated M for future chapters, just to be safe.

**Autors Note:** Yes I know it has been done before, but I just had to get them out of my head. Hope you still like them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does.

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1: in the beginning there was fire<strong>

* * *

><p>She had enough. That <em>"thing"<em> was staring hat her. Why Mamoru always wore that _"__thing" _was beyond her. How could someone so good-looking have the most terribly taste when it came to that jacket? A chill overcame her just thinking about it.

Usagi carefully tip-toed around Mamoru's bedroom, making sure the shower was running, waiting a few more seconds, before she snatched that ugly _"__thing"_. She pulled out her communicator.

"Moon here. Operation "Mars" is a go."

"BAKA!" Rei screamed. "What took you so long?"

"Shhhh Pyro."

"Don't "_shhh_" me."

"Guys shut up." Minako and Makoto's voice came over the communicator.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Ami said.

"Oh hush you not the one who as to stare at this _"thing"_." Usagi complained.

"Would you hurry up already?" Rei was getting nervous.

"I got it. I'm on my way. Moon out."

Usagi carefully made her way out of the bedroom and opened the balcony door and handed Rei the jacket, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hurry up pyro he's almost done!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Guys seriously?"

"Uh?" Usagi suddenly turned around.

"What?" Minako hist.

"I thought I heard something? You guys go on I go check." Usagi made her way towards Mamoru's bedroom, making sure he was still occupied.

"Burning Mandala" Mars screamed. Usagi watched the jacket go into flames and cheered joyful. Turning around to check on Mamoru, she collided with his chest.

"AHG!" she screamed out loud._ "Oh uh"_ she thought panicked. _"Oh No!"_

"Usa what are you ... ?" but he stopped mid sentence as something of the corner of his eye caught something ... burning?

"Uh? It's ... it's not ... what you ... hehe." she laughed nervously.

Minako who saw what was going on panicked "Guys Mamoru is out there. We have to get out of here."

"Ahm guys?" Makoto said trying to get their attention. "The fire is getting out of control."

Three heads turned around "WHAT?!"

"Ahhh someone do something." Minako almost screamed.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Mercury said puting out the fire. "I told you this was a bad idea." They sweatdropped. That fucking jacket was more trouble than they thought it would be.

"What the hell?!" they heard Mamoru scream. Without another thought the senshis leaped of the balcony, getting the hell out of there. Mamoru run to were the smoke was coming from and saw his beloved green jacket, destroyed. His face was so red Usagi thought he would explode any second.

"USAKO!" he screamed, fuming with anger. Usagi started to run, she needed to get out of there. Thank god Mamoru was only dressed in a towel!

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys like it. I try to update soon, and please review.<em>


	2. evil offspring

**Act 2: evil offspring  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Motoki was behind the counter of the arcade as Usagi came in running, puffing. "Motoki ... Milk ... shake." she manged between breaths, leaning her hands on her knees for support, looking around for the girls.<p>

"Where ..." she manged between heavy puffs "... are ... the girl?" her face was red and sweaty from running like hell. She took a few deep breath's to calm down.

Motoki look at her confused. "Over in the back." he pointed to her right. She couldn't see them but she knew exactly where to find them.

"If anyone ask you haven't seen me. Oh and don't forget that chocolate Milkshake. Thanks Motoki." Usagi said smiling at him.

"Who or what are you running from?" he ask.

"Me." came a stern voice from behind her. "Gotcha Usako."

"Ahhh ... Mamo-chan!" she screamed turning around and immediately took two steps back. Motoki looked between them, if you thought he was confused before, think again, utter perplexity was now playing all over his face. Mamoru stood in the door of the arcade, hair wet, dripping on his shirt.

_"Gosh he looks so HOT!" _she thought blushing. Leave it to Usagi to completely forget about the situation she was in.

His face still red, clenching his fists, he made his way over to her. "YOU!" he screamed enraged.

Motoki was kinda concerned now. His best friend looked at his girlfriend, as if she just killed his goldfish or something. He was about to say something when he notice four heads carefully looking out of the corner booth to see what was happening.

"It's destroyed, gone, unrepairable, kaput, ruined, scorched ..." Motoki was sure he could go on but he interrupted him instead.

"Please don't tell me you two are back to bickering again?"

Mamoru and Usagi turn to face him "What?"

"Someone please explain to me what is going on than?"

"Uhm ..." Usagi was blushing "... hehe ..." she giggled placing on arm behind her head. What was she suppose to do now? Confess? Well he did kinda caught her burning that ugly _"thing"_.

Mamoru turned his focus back on her "Yeah Usa tell him what you did." he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Well uhm ... it was an accident." she blurred out, totally lying, but they both knew that.

"What was?"

"My Jacket."

"UH? What Jacket?"

"You know the green blazer I always wear."

"You mean that ugly green monster!" Motoki said before he could stop himself. Usagi and the girls snickered at that comment, behind their hands.

"Not you too, Motoki." he thru his arms in the air in disbelieve. Yet that evil smile was still hugging his lips, as he put one arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer to him. Bending down, his lips brushed against her ear "You know I have more, right?" he whispered and kissed her lips before turning around.

Usagi stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe what he just said. Suddenly four pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Usagi what's wrong?" Minako ask.

Her eye twitched. "He ... he ... he said ..." she stammered.

"What Odango, out with it." Rei was getting impatient.

"He said he has more." she said with horror in her eyes.

A loud thud was heard only to see Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami on the floor. *Sweatdropped*

* * *

><p><em>ok hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to force myself not to make it to long. I have so much more planned for this story. <strong>Please review, I would really appreciate it.<strong>  
><em>


	3. let's ruin another one

**Act 3: let's ruin another one**

* * *

><p>It was so early in the morning at this saturday, it wasn't even funny anymore.<p>

"Why are me meeting so early again?" Minaka ask half asleep.

"I don't know. That Odango Atama even called _"this"_ what ever this is, is a miracle in the first place." Rei yawned.

"True, but why here?" Ami wondered.

"Good Morning everyone." Usagi called cheerful. All four of them looked at her in utter shock. "What?"

"Y-You're e-early?" Makoto said not believing her eye's.

"Uh what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" looking at them, like it's the most normal thing in the world. They just stared at her, with big eyes flashing at her, as if they were dreaming and would expect to wake up any second.

"I know I hat this dream before?" Makoto said very slowly. Ami, Rei and Minako nodded their heads.

"Hahahahahahaha. You guys are so funny." Usagi was laughing tears.

"So explain to us why we are meeting in the middle of the night than?"

"It's not the middle of night silly, it's morning and we do because Mamo-chan always does his laundry early."

"Eww" four heads shivered in disgust.

This was perfect, the universe must really love her, because to her luck the laundry mat was empty. Smiling mysteriously, she rubbed her hands together and waited for Rei to distract Mamoru. A few minutes later she got the signal from Makoto and made her way into the laundry mat, quietly. They were chatting and a flash of jealousy overcame her, shaking her head _"focus on the mission usa"_ she told herself. Usagi than carefully crawled on all fours, on the floor, making sure to stay out of sight. Mamoru's clothes where already in the laundry machine.

"Damn" she cursed under her breath, immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. Carefully pecking with one eye around the corner to see if he had noticed her, to her relief he hadn't, but Rei glanced at her for a second. Usagi than gingerly made her way over to the machine to change the temperature. Looking through the porthole she saw _"it"_, the green monster who made her question all fashion senses.

Rei made a small gesture, which didn't get unnoticed by Mamoru, to hurry up. Usagi slowly turned the button without making much of a sound. Now if luck would have it, this _"think"_ would hopefully shrink.

Grinning like a twit, Usagi was about to get the hell out of there, when all of a sudden Mamoru spoke. "Now what do you think you're doing Usako?" without even turning around.

*sweatdropped* Rei got stiff. Usagi looked shocked. "How did you?" she manged to say, looking up at him, still on her knees.

"As if I would run into Rei by coincidence, _**here**_ of all places, at this time?" he answered turning around.

"Uhm ... hehehe." Just in that moment Jupiter and Venus came running in.

"Shabon Spray" Mercury yelled.

Minako snatched Usagi off the ground and Makoto knock Mamoru down, before taking Rei and making their escapes.

When Mamoru received his conciousness, the fog was gone. He immediately checked on his beloved green jacket. "Damn it USAGI." he cursed. She had yet ruined another one, he sighed in defeat.

Unknown to him outside five heads were spying on him. Usagi was laughing so hard that Rei and Makoto had to knock her over. Minako was covering her mouth, while Ami just watched the scene with amusement.

* * *

><p><em>LMAO hope you guys had as much fun reading it as me writing it :) <em>

_Thanks to trish1573, ladygabya, Romyna.Z, AngelEye, LoveInTheBattleField, _kizzyarseneau_ for your reviews. Keep'em coming._


	4. What's with you people?

**Act 4: ****What's with you people?**

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked into the crown arcade, wearing his beloved green jacket. Not noticing that Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Motoki turned their heads to him in shock, they sweatdropped.<p>

"What?" he looked at them irritated. Ignoring him they resumed the conversation.

"Urg I can't belive this."

"I told you he would wear '_it' _".

"Just how many does he has?" Rei asked.

"Wouldn't I like to know." Usagi growled under her breath.

"I mean nobody and I mean NOBODY like's _"it"_. It's so ugly."

"Yeah no kidding." Motoki said placing Mamoru's coffee in front of him. "I mean don't get me wrong he is my best friend and all, but I never quiet got why he is always wearing that _"thing"_, with being a model and all." they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"**Excuse me?**" Mamoru almost choked on his coffee, realizing they were talking about him.

"Please you couldn't give it away for free, even if you wanted to." Minako continued.

"I wouldn't even wear it, if you would pay me."

"**HEY!**"

"Who ever designed that" Minako made a gesture "was either evil, or hated Mamoru-san enough to give it to him for free."

They all turned to look at him. "You didn't spend money on _"that"_ right?" Usagi asked, he was about to answer, when she old her hand up. "Don't answer that. I have a feeling I don't wanna know."

"I really hope you didn't buy that jacket yourself Mamoru-san."

"Actually..." but he never got to finish what ever it was he wanted to say. Not that anyone was listening to him.

"Honestly Ami why would he? I mean look at it. It was probable a gift."

"You mean gift's. He evidently has a _looooot_ of them."

"Don't remind me."

"This isn't helping you know."

"Maybe we could give them away."

"Yeah like anybody would take them."

"I agree with Mako. Not even the homeless people would want them."

"**ARG**" Mamoru was tightening his grip on his coffee cup.

"That's so true."

"I just wished I knew how much longer we have to endure _"it"_."

"Endure what?" Haruka ask, as she walked in with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, as her's eye's shifted over to their future King "Oh I see."

"Just be glad he isn't wearing them in the future." she said amused.

"You're not helping Setsuna."

"Oh I got it. He lost a bet, right?"

"What? No way! Mamo-chan tell her you wouldn't wear _"that"_ just because of a bet."

"Usa this is great think about it. If he did lost a bet and that's why he is wearing _"it"_, we can make a bet of our own."

"We should make one anyway, maybe than he won't wear _"it"_ anymore."

"I like that idea."

"Second that.

"Me too."

Ten pair of eye's looked upon him, still talking like he wasn't even there. Mamoru at this point was silently fuming with anger.

"You know if you really wanted to get rid of these green jackets, I know a way." Haruka comment with an evil smirk on her lips. They all sweatdropped when realization hit them.

"Haruka." Michiru elbowed her. Hotaru blushed a little and laughed.

"Oh Mamoru-san!. Why must you torture us by wearing that ugly jacket?" Minako said patting him on the shoulder shaking her head.

"**Enough already.**" he shouted, getting up from his seat and turned to face them. "What's with you people today?"

They all shared a look. He used this opportunity to get his beloved green jacket out of here before Usagi would get any new ideas. Mamoru left some money on the counter for the coffee and got the hell out of there. Turning their attention back, only to find him gone.

"Uh? Where did he go?" Usagi wondered. Ten pair of eye's blinked in confusion at the now empty spot.

* * *

><p><em>ok not really that long of a chapter I know but I try to make them longer ... and <strong>please review<strong> thank you very much in advance  
><em>

_**Autor's Note:** you can make of Haruka's meaning what ever you want *evil grin* same goes for who say's what. Wasn't really in the mood to put the names behind every sentence "Rei said Ami said Mako said etc." but I figured when you read it you can actually imagine who's saying what._


	5. gate to hell

**Act 5: gate to hell  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on!"<p>

"I don't want to."

"Hotaru you promised."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"You ask for my help, I said yes, that was _**before**_ you told me, so **NO**!"

"Fine I do it myself than. Can you at least stand guard?"

Still very uncomfortable with the situation Chibi-usa put her in she nodded her head. "I can't believe Usagi-chan persuaded you into this."

"You kidding? I volunteered after I overheard the girl's at Rei-chan's. I love Papa, but I when it comes to his green jacket ... urg" she shuddered. "I swear first I thought Mama would pass out from the shock when she realized I was eavesdropping. She was so mad, thought I would run straight to Mamo-chan and tell him."

Hotaru laugh.

"What?"

"You called Usagi Mama."

"Did NOT."

"Did tooo."

"DID NOT."

"Did tooo."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"ARG! Shut up."

"Don't worry I won't say anything to Usagi-chan."

"You better not. It will just go to her head and I never get to hear the end of it." Chibi-usa opened the door to Mamoru's appartement. They entered and closed the door quickly behind them.

"Mamo-chan?" she called out looking around before she stopped at his bedroom. "You stay here if you hear anything ... you know what to do." Chibi-usa searched Mamoru's bedroom and every closet she could think of. _"They have to be here somewhere." _she thought.

Hotaru was sitting comfortably on the couch when she heard someone at the front door. Quickly pulling out her communicator "He's back" she said and snapped it shut. Chibi-usa made her way back into to living room.

"Mamo-chan" she said running into his arms giving him a hug.

"Chibi-usa? Hotaru? What are you two doing here?" he ask surprised.

"Homework!" she said to him like it was the most obviously reason.

"But I just left a few minutes ago. How did you get in?"

"Usagi gave me her key so we let ourself's in. You don't mind, do you?"

"No I don't, but Usako and I have plans today. I won't have time to help you guys with your homework."

"Oh that's ok Mamo-chan. Hotaru and I will be fine on our own." she smiled sweetly at him. "Besides I knew you wouldn't be here, but Usagi was so nice to give me her key, not that she gave that up easily."

*sweatdropped*

"You blackmailed her into giving you the key, by threatening to come to our date, didn't you?"

"Pffff ..." Chibi-usa pouted.

"Uh ... now I have to buy her an extra big milkshake." Mamoru said annoyed picking up his wallet. _"Why does that kid of our's alway's get's me in so much trouble I will never understand." _

Hotaru looked at Chibi-usa astonishing. God she was good. Mamoru-san was butter in her hands, must be a father-daughter thing. He said his goodbye before he hurried out the door.

"What?"

"Wow you just lied without so much of a blush."

"It's a gift." Chibi-usa said shrugging her shoulders as she continued her mission.

Deciding to take a look around, Hotaru came across his book shelf, which was rather large. _"That's odd."_

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she screamed jaw dropping to the floor.

"WHAT?" Chibi-usa came in running.

Unable to speak, Hotaru pointed at the mysteries hidden, now open door, clutching the book she was holding. As soon as Chibi-usa saw it she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You've got to be kidding me? How many ...?" but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I am NOT going to count them. No way."

Chibi-usa picked up her cell phone took a picture wrote something and clicked _"send"_. "Mission accomplished." she said proud.

Elsewhere four very familiar senshi's were lying on the floor horrified, jaw's on the floor, wide eye's, staring at their phones ... just you wait until a certain princess will see this. *sweatdropped* OH BOY!

_**Message**:_  
><em> "hell just opened his gates."<em>  
><em> "P.S. I'm sooooo NOT gonna tell Usagi."<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm evil I know ... because I'm not gonna tell ya how many green jacket's there are, I leave that up to your imagination. I wasn't sure about chibi-usa's sentence's but she always seemed to talked more like a grown-up.<br>_

_BIG** THANK YOU** to everyone who hit's the review button every time or at all :). You guy's have no idea how much that mean's to me. So from the bottom of my heart **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**_


	6. dumpster diving

**Act 6: dumpster diving  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"WHERE?" Mamoru shouted as he stormed into the arcade, huffing and puffing.<p>

Usagi, who was sitting at the counter, almost fell of her seat. Unfortunately she dropped her Milkshake in the process. "WHAT THE HELL? Are you trying to scare me to death?" she screamed startled.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Where is what?" Usagi asked innocently, like she had no clue.

"My jacket Usa?"

"What jacket?"

"You know damn well which one, so don't play dumb with me. I left it here this morning."

"Oh you mean the **_ugly_** one."

"WHY YOU ... have you seen it or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Yup." she said fighting the laughter that was threatening to escape her lips.

"So. WHERE. IS. IT?" Mamoru asked more demanding.

"I throw it away."

"You did **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**?" he was steaming with anger.

"What? I thought it was a swab. It was just laying there like a dirty old floorcloth. It was scaring the costumers." Usagi said twisting a grimace. "I was doing you a favor."

"Grrrr." Mamoru was clenching his hands into fists as he came face to face with her.

"It was Motoki's idea." she pointed at his best friend.

"You two where plotting against me?"

Waving his hands in front of him, "Don't look at me, men. I'm not the one who throw it away."

Turning his gaze back to Usagi "Where did you put it exactly." he asked through gritted teeth.

Gulping, Usagi looked scared now. "In the dumpster, out the back."

Before either knew what was happening, Mamoru had run past them out the back door. They looked after him stunned.

Scratching the back of his head "Erm Usagi-chan?"

"Yes Motoki-onii-san?

"I have to show you something." he said pulling out his cell-phone.

Usagi couldn't believe her eye's. She just kept staring at the picture with utter shock, before she fell to floor with a loud thud.

"S-so h-he ..." she stutter, mouth gaping. Glancing between each other and the picture, both, Usagi and Motoki suddenly sprinted after him.

"I can't find it." Mamoru hissed, as he rummaged through the garbage. "Where is it?"

It was so disgusting at what he was doing, that Usagi almost had to throw up. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had actually jump into the container, no, now he looked like a mad men on drugs or something. Leftovers and other stuff was thrown in the air, just to land back on him.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi tried to get his attention. "What the hell are you doing?" but he ignored her.

"I can't believe he actually jumped in there."

"It was your idea. You said I should just throw it away."

"No. What I said was, you _**could**_ just throw it away. I didn't say anything about actually doing it."

"Please you hate that _"thing"_ as much as everyone else."

"True."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi tried again.

"You know what Usagi-chan? This is to good of an opportunity, to let it go to waste." Motoki said pulling out his cell with an evil grin.

"HUH?"

"The girl's will love this." he said taking pictures.

"MOTOKI!?" she cried out amazed. "Who thought you had a dark side?" she said smirking.

"Mamo-chan? ... Hello? ... Motoki he is scaring me."

"Yeah, me too."

"MAMORUUUUUUUUUU!" she screamed as loud as she could. That did got his attention after all.

"WHAT?" he spun around.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

"No not yet. I need to find it first!"

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he seriously asking that?"

"I'm afraid so. What is it with you and that fucking green jacket of your's?"

"I love that jacket."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

"NO!"

"Why oh why do you need this _**one**_ so bad. Was money in there?"

"No."

"Your key's?"

"No."

"Wallet?"

"No!"

"Pocketknife?"

"No."

"Anything important at all?"

"No. What's with the 20 question's?"

"Hmmm I don't know. Could it maybe because YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE A LOT MORE OF THE SAME FUCKING JACKET AT HOME?"

He sweatdropped, having totally forgotten about his spare's. Realization hit them. His best friend and girlfriend looked at him, jaw drooping, as his face broke the record in red shade coloring.

*THUD* *sweatdropped*

"I can't believe you forgot." Motoki gasped.

Mamoru Chiba. College student. Smart. Handsome. Tuxedo Kamen. Prince Endymion. Future-King of Crystal Tokio. Jep he was all that and yet here he was "_**dumpster diving**"_. *sweatdropped*

_**WhatsApp**:_  
><em>"mad man dumpster diving"<em>  
><em> <em>[pictures<em>]  
>ENJOY! - Motoki<br>_

* * *

><p><em>LMAO. Hope you all liked it. The pictures I leave up to your <em>imagination as well as the dumpster diving. YAK. <em>  
><em>

___Again big** THANK YOU** to everyone who hit the review button. (trish1573, Kissesncake, AngelEye, serena princess 2)  
><em>__

___I also like to thank everyone who his **following** the story as well as to all who added it to their **favorite** list.___


	7. green jacket my ass

**Act 7: green jacket my ass  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked up to the Tsukino resident to pick up Usagi. He was about to ring the bell when he suddenly stopped. There was a shouting match going on, he defiantly wanted no part in, let alone disturb until it was over. He did that once and oh boy, he still regrets it to this day. So he decided to just wait out here until it was over.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Usagi screamed angry.

"I said GAY." He knew that would make her mad, but he just couldn't resist.

"He is not gay!"

"Are you sure he is not gay?" Shingo asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Why are you keep asking me that? Of course I'm sure."

"Could have fouled me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"He alway's wear's it. It's not like girls think its looks good, do they?"

She thought about it for a second. "Well no, but ..."

"No but the fact that only _**men**_ complimented him is a dead give away."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Motoki."

"Why would Motoki tell you that?"

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p><em>"They don't look like a couple to me."<em>

_"Why?"_

_"He never kisses her on "date" night's. Or at all." __Suddenly Motoki had a really weird expression on his face._

_"Have you ever seen them kiss in public at all."_

_"No."_

_"Maybe it's the ugly green jacket."_

_Motoki sweatdropped. "The jacket is ugly yes, but I don't think that has anything to do with it."_

_"If you say so. Do girls really think he looks good in it?"_

_Motoki got really quiet as he was lost in thoughts. "No. He did got a few compliment's, but only from men duh." They both sweatdropped._

_"Yeah my point exactly. I bet he's gay." with that Shingo left a _ shell-shocked_ Motoki behind. His face absolute priceless. Mamoru? Gay? What?_

* * *

><p>Mamoru sighed. He looked at his watch only 5 minutes had passed, but for him it was like hours had gone by. He leaned back against the door, hopping the siblings bickering would be over soon.<p>

"That's when I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"THAT MAMORU IS GAY DUMMY." he shouted so lout that Mamoru could hear.

"For the last time Mamo-chan is not gay, just because he wears that ugly green jacket."

Without thinking Mamoru whirled around and ripped the door open. Usagi and Shingo jumped at the sudden intrusion. Mamoru reached out for Usagi and crashed his lips on hers. Totally not caring if her parent's were home. Usagi was shocked for a second before her hands grabbed hold of his jacket, pulling him closer.

"I'm not gay." he said looking at Shingo who gave him "thats-so-gross" look.

"That doesn't prove anything." Shingo told him challenging.

Usagi hadn't even recovered enough oxygen before Mamorus lips were back on hers.

"You know Mamrou-san you can kiss her all you want, won't make that ugly green jacket of yours disappear." Shingo said annoyed.

Pulling away, Mamoru looked buffed. Shingo eyed him. "And here I thought you were cool Mamoru-baka."

"I show him." Mamoru mumbled under his breath as he toke off his jacket. "Not cool my ass."

* * *

><p><em>*Earlier*<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh no he didn't." Usagi was furious as she saw Mamoru wearing his beloved green jacket. "Not again." Storming out of the room looking for her brother. "Oh Shingoooooo." she called out mischievous.<em>

_"What do you want baka?" he asked noticing the look on her face "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_Usagi kept grinning mysterious._

_"Stop looking at me like that."_

_"Shingo I need you to do me a favor."_

_"No."_

_"But you don't even know what I want."_

_"Don't care."_

_"You will."_

_"Not."_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not."_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not."_

_"Would you two quit it." Ikuku yelled from the kitchen._

_So Usagi sad the four words she knew would get him. "Mamoru, ugly green jacket."_

_"I'm in." Shingo said without hesitation. That was definitely something he wouldn't want to miss.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I just go grab my things." Usagi said to Mamoru as she made her way upstairs.<p>

"So?" Shingo asked.

"It worked. Thank you so much Shingo" she gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah whatever," shoving her away. "Had I know he would kiss you senseless in front of me, I might had said no." he said shuddering. That was **_so not_** part of the plan.

Remembering the passionate kisses they had shared just a moment before Usagi said "Yeah well I wasn't expecting it either, not that I mind duh. At least I will have _**finally**_ a date night without that green jacket."

"Don't forget what you promised me Usagi-baka or I'm gonna tell your precious Mamo-chan."

"Yeah yeah." Usagi said happy as she made her way outside to join Mamoru. All the while thinking _**"GREEN JACKET MY**_** ASS!"**

* * *

><p><em>So there goes another chapter not as fun I know but I tried. I have 20 people following this story which is sooo totally awesome, but I would really like to read from others reviews as well.<br>_

_Special thank you to **Galaxy-Princess** for your review. You made me laugh so hard :) I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much._

_**Autors Note:** I changed the title a bit I thought it was more fitting._


	8. in a relationship with what now?

**Act 8: ** in a relationship with** what now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"TAKE. IT. DOWN!"<p>

"NO."

"Mamoru I'm warning you."

"I'm not taking it down." he said seriously.

"Fine than have it your way."

"Like you would."

"Watch me buddy." Oh boy she was pissed now. Why did he had to provoke her? Usagi got back on the laptop and clicked _"save changes"_. She turned around and looked at him.

"Still think I wouldn't do it huh?" she said challenging.

He stormed over to her, looking at the screen, his jaw dropped. "You didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"Change it back."

"No."

"What?"

"You deaf? I said no."

"Usako. Change. It. Back."

"Not. Gonna. Happened."

"Fine than I do it."

"Oh no you won't," she said closing the laptop.

"What the hell? Usa! This isn't funny."

"Neither is your green jacket." she said defensive.

"This is serious. You can't just go around changing your relationship status when you are in a **_relationship_**."

"Relationship? Are you freaking kidding me. According to Facebook I'm in a _"relationship"_ with your fucking green jacket." she screamed at him.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Who are you calling ridiculous? I'm not the one who dedicated his page to his green jacket with _**ridiculous **_pictures. Not to mention ..." she shuddered she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?"

Shaking her head in disbelieve she opened the laptop back up and clicked on his profile. Just that the entire world could see this, made her want to throw up. There it was.

* * *

><p><em>*the arcade*<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it."<p>

"No way."

"She really did it?"

"Wow"

"I have to say I didn't think Odango would actually go through with it."

"Motoki get over here!"

"What?" he said before looking at the screen. "Nooo."

"I know right?"

"I never thought Usagi-chan would actually do it."

"I wish we could see Mamoru's face." they all erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p><em>*elsewhere*<em>

* * *

><p>"Michiru you have to see this."<p>

"What is it."

"You not gonna believe what Usagi just did."

"Huh?" Michiru looked at the laptop screen Haruka was pointing at. "She did what?"

"It's so hilarious. I wouldn't want that stuff on my Facebook page either. Soul-mate or not."

"You lost me."

"You mean you haven't seen Mamoru's profile?"

"Not lately why?"

"Oh my god I'm sooooo gonna show you."

They were both laughing so hard that even Setsuna and Hotaru could hear them.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"You guy's have to see this." Haruka manged to say, before all four burst out into laughter.

* * *

><p><em><em>*<em>Tsukino resident_*__

* * *

><p>"Shingo what are you staring at?" Ikuku asked as she made her way over to him.<p>

Relationship status:** Single**

"WHAT?" she couldn't believe it.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes. My baby is single which means no boyfriend no more. Goodbye Mamoru Chiba." Kenji said happier than ever, as he started to dance.

"What is going on here?" Chibi-usa asked coming down the stairs.

"My baby is single." Kenji said crying with joy. They all sweatdropped. Shingo just shocked his head.

Chibi-usa looked at the computer screen and then let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Ikuku-mama. Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan are still together."

"WHAT?" Kenji cried even harder.

"She only did it because of his **_absolute ridiculous hideous_** Facebook page. I mean look at **THAT**!"

Three pair of eyes stared at the screen while their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

><p><span>Mamoru's Facebook profile<span>

His profile picture was dedicated to his beloved green jacket with little hearts all over it, but that wasn't even the worst part. Oh no, because the name read Mamoru's Green Jacket (Mamoru Chiba).

That afternoon when Usagi looked at her profile in utter shock it read: "**Usaki Tsukino is in a relationship with** **Mamoru's** **Green Jacket**"

And he wonder's why she changed her _"relationship"_ status?! *sweatdrop* Yeah right.

* * *

><p><em><em>I so can picture Mamoru's fb page in my head, dedicated to that jacket. Maybe I should have written this as a nightmare instead? Just kidding :) hope you all liked it.<em>_

_thanks to all the wonderful review's (livewithhope, BostonBill, sailormoonserenity99, trish1573) I soooooooooooooo appreciate them  
><em>**_Galaxy Princess_**: _don't worry Kenji s coming up :) have plans for him as well  
><strong>Godloverk:<strong> like your idea will keep that one for later ;)_  
><em>**The Fullmetal Runt**_**: **_sorry about the apostrophes think english is not my first language and I just do that stuff how it feels right to me ... probably doesn't make sence at all sorry about that too_


	9. locked and loaded

**Act 9: locked and loaded  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Usagi crushed her lips upon his as soon as they were inside the house. Mamorus arms around her waist tighten. Usagi gripped his jacket so she could pull herself up. As the need for air-filled their lungs they broke apart, both panting heavily.<p>

"Mamo-chan I promise no one will be home." she assured him. _"At least not for a while._" finishing the last part silently before she reclaimed his lips in another passionate kiss. Mamoru knew this was probably a bad idea, but good god the sound she was making were driving him mad with lust. His hands exploring her body.

"Off." Usagi managed between moans tugging at his jacket.

"What?" Mamoru was so aroused that he didn't notice what she was trying to do.

"Jacket off." she said again. Mamoru slipped out off it in one fast move. "My room." Usagi let out in a husky voice dragging him upstairs. Thank god Luna was out too. Without hesitation Usagi pushed him down on her bed, crushing her body upon his.

"Usagi?" Ikuku yelled out a while later but received no answer.

"What is this?" Kenji asked as he found a certain green jacket on the bottom of the stairs.

"Must be Mamours."

"WHAT? My baby girl is upstairs with that animal. Call the cops." he screamed as he run into his office to get his shotgun.

"KENJI!" she run after him. "What the hell do you think you doing?" Ikuku tried to block his way.

"I need to get that boy away from my daughter. Out of my way honey."

"USAGI" she tried again. She hoped she could hear her before her husband would kick her door down shooting the poor guy.

"What has that baka done now?" Shingo ask as he stood in the doorway.

"Shingo, be a good son, take my shotgun go upstairs and wait for me while I grab the other."

"No you won't jung man." Ikuku gave him a serous look. "And you no shooting at Mamoru-san. You hear me."

"So Mamoru is here. No wonder Papa is so nuts." Shingo said shaking his head.

"Hey! Whose side you on?"

They were both so lost in each other that they didn't hear the yelling downstairs.

"Usako." Mamoru moaned as he kissed down her neck. One hand caressed her hip while the other was dangerously close to her breast. Usagi's hands had slipped under his t-shirt roaming over him.

"Mamo." she breathed in his ear. She had no idea how they got into this situation but she honestly didn't give a damn. She could feel him hesitate, afraid he would go to far. So she took his face in her hands, looking into his deep blue eyes. "It's ok." Usagi said breathless, as she put his hand on her left breast. "I want you to touch me."

Unable to take much more Mamoru kissed her hungrily, grinding his hips into her. He knew they had to stop soon before this would go to far, or god forbid her father would find them.

Little did he knew it was already to late. Because next thing he knew the door fling open. Killing the mood like an ice bucket.

"AHHHHH."

"GET THE HELL OF MY DAUGHTER!" Kenji yelled shotgun in hand as he stormed into her room with Ikuku and Shingo right behind him.

"NO." Usagi got infront of Mamoru. "Don't shot him."

"Usagi my sweet innocent girl."

_"Innocent. Yeah right."_ Mamoru thought _"If he only knew that his sweet innocent girl wasn't so _innocent_ anymore." _He would be dead by now.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do to you? I swear if he ..." his hold on his gun tighten.

"Papa calm down. Mamo-chan didn't do anything."

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" he screamed getting angrier.

"Run."

"What?" Mamoru was too stunned to move a muscle.

"Run." she said again.

"RUN!"

Mamoru swallowed hard. Ok yeah he defiantly got that. He sprinted past Kenji, who lucky for him was shield by Ikuku and Shingo. Mamoru dashed out the room, down the stairs. He was about to pick up his jacket, which was still where he left it, as he heard a clicking sound. Kenji stood on the top of the stairs aiming at him, only to miss him and shot the jacket instead. Mamoru was about to try to pick it up again, when Kenji aimed for the jacket. Not having a death wish he ran.

"PAPA." Usagi came up behind him while her father emptied his shotgun into Mamorus green jacket. "I can't believe you shot at him."

"I only killed his jacket," he said sad.

"WHAT!" Usagi looked perplexed for a second before she broke out into a huge grin.

By the time Ikuku and Shingo joined them, Usagi was laughing tears.

"What is so funny Odango?"

"Papa ... killed ... jacket" was all she managed between her hysterical outburst.

They both looked stunned between Kenji and Usagi. Suddenly Usagi jumped to her feed and gave her father a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Papa."

Kenji who was amazed at his daughter's rapid change, turned to his wife.

"See I knew getting the gun was a good idea. And you said my baby girl would never be grateful."

*Sweatdropped*

Shingo, who found the whole situation rather interesting, toke some pictures. You never know when you might need them. Blackmail could always come in handy.

Usagi however never thought she would ever appreciate the day her father would use that shotgun of his. Guess you can always change your mind when it comes to that ugly green jacket.

* * *

><p><em>So there goes my Kenji story. Hope I didn't disappoint too much. Not that I know what you guys expected. If you have idea's about characters to appear or what so ever PM me or write them in the reviews. I love to read them.<br>_

_**Thank you** to all my wonderful followers and reviewers (sailorraven34, sailormoonserenity99, Moonflower-of-Thunderclan, trish1573, LoveInTheBattleField, Godloverk and all Guest)_

_**Galaxy Princess:** you always make me laugh so hard ... stop that ... just kidding. I like you're Neo Queen Serenity ultimate scepter idea. I keep them on my list.  
><em> <em><em><em><em><strong>serena princess 2:<strong> I don't really consider myself a good writer but thank you very much doh.______


	10. still here

**Act 10: still here  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Jupiter Thunderbolt."<p>

"You're going to regret this Sailor trash."

"Sailor trash?" Uranus clenched her fists. "World Shaking."

"Hey that hurt." the Youma yelled. The Senshis were ready to make the next attack when the Youma spotted someone behind them, just as the "Venus Love-Me Chain" wrapped loosely around the Youmas ankle.

"What the hell is that **THAT**!" Irritated by the Youma, they turned around, only to see Tuxedo Kamen wearing a certain green object.

*Sweatdropped*

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Their jaws hit the floor in utter shock.

"He is with you!?" the Youma half asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Moon stormed over to him ignoring the enemy.

"What? Don't you like my new outfit Sailor Moon?" he said mocking.

The Youma literally dropped to the floor laughing like a maniac.

"No way!"

"I don't believe this."

"Are you nuts?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"This can't be happening."

"Maybe Tux boy here throw one to many roses." Uranus taunted him with a mischievous grin.

"Arg."

"I think I just throw up."

"Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Did I missed a sale for the most ugliest jacket I could wear to battle?"

They all turned their attention to the Youma who was laughing hysterical.

"See even the Youma agrees."

"This is _sooo_ humiliating!"

"That's the understand of the year."

"Tuxedo Kamen take that off."

"Not gonna happen."

"What! Why?"

"Because Sailor Moon I warned you not to mess with my jacket."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"So you doing this out of _**revenge**_?"

"Yup."

"Uhm excuse me?" the enemy tried to get their attention.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm good thank you for asking."

"Take it off."

"NO!"

"Unbelievable."

"Apparently I can't wear it in my civilian form. So now I'm wearing it to battle."

"Oh no you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Hey I'm still here you know!" the Youma said getting annoyed.

"No you're not."

"Yes I will and there is nothing you can do."

"That's were you're wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Uh uh suuuuuuuuuure." he said taunting her.

"That's it." Moon screamed turning to the Youma. "Hey you."

"Who me?" the Youma pointed at himself.

"Yes you or do you see another Youma around here somewhere?"

"So now you acknowledged my existence?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

*Sweatdropped*

"I don't have time for this shit. Would you be so kind and do me a favor and slit open that damn jacket for me?" Sailor Moon asked the Youma blunt.

"WHAT?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled surprised.

"Sure."

"Sailor Moon you can't be serious!"

"You mean like your jacket?"

"Are you really letting that thing attack me?"

"HEY!" the Youma snarled.

"Not you. Your jacket."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Than take it off."

"No."

"Jo Sailor Moon can we move this along? I don't have all day."

"Just give me sec," holding up her forefinger.

The Scouts watched the scene with amazement.

"You can't do this."

"Take it off or life with the consequences," she waited but he wouldn't give in. "Fine than," she stepped aside signaling the Youma. "Go ahead."

Before Tuxedo Kamen knew what was happening the Youma launched towards him, claws ready, aiming for the jacket. Realizing she wasn't joking he tried to slip out of it as fast as he could.

*Slash* *Rip*

Tuxedo Kamens beloved green jacket slashed into pieces, he landed on the ground with a thud. The Sailor Scouts looked flabbergasted.

"Well that was fun." the Youma comment, turning towards the Senshis "Now where were we?"

"Just..." Sailor Moon managed between her hysterical laughter, "wait..." she said as tears of pure joy spilled from her eyes.

Uranus, Saturn, Chibi Moon, Venus and Jupiter couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down.

"Mars Snake Fire." Mars said firing at the remaining pieces burning them.

"MARS." Mercury, Pluto and Neptun shouted astound.

"What? I'm not allowed to have fun, too?"

They were interrupted by shouting voices.

"What the hell."

"I told you to take it off."

"You're going to regret this."

"Bring it on Tux boy." she replied provocative. Uranus snickered.

"Excuse me, but I'm still waiting?" the Youma announced. They all turned around.

"Oh right."

*Sweatdropped*

"I can't believe they forgot about me," cursing the damn jacket.

Who knew that an ugly green jacket could actually made them forget that they were in the middle of a fight. Poor Youma.

* * *

><p><em>So tell me what you think about this chapter. I wanted to make it funny but I'm not sure it turned out the way I wanted it to. It is funny right? <em>

_**Thank you** for all the wonderful reviews. (trish1573, Galaxy Princess, sailorraven34, sailormoonserenity99, Godloverk). **Welcome** :) to all my new** follower's ** I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am. _

_**Kissesncake & Moonflower-of-Thunderclan:** LMAO you're reviews made me laugh so hard.  
><strong>Ashley L:<strong> I don't know where or how I get my idea's either I swear. I just wait for them to pop into my head.  
><strong>Harrtemis:<strong> I keep writing don't worry :) ... well for now at least.  
><em>


	11. necessary evil?

**Act 11: necessary evil?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked into the arcade for some much-needed coffee after the day he had. When he overheard the girls talking with panic in their voices, he stopped.<p>

"If Mamo-chan finds out about this. I'm as good as dead or worse he breaks up with me. Again."

"Ok you might have a point there."

"Not helping."

"Guys calm down will ya."

"So what are we supposed to do about this?"

"We?"

"Yes we. If memory serves me right we were all involved."

"If you hadn't klutz out Odango we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"So now it's my fault?"

"Who else's would it be?"

"Guys cut it out. We need to find a solution or Usagi won't be the only one running from Mamoru."

"Makoto is right. So what do we do now?"

"He won't be home until tonight. He has to work today, so that gives us some time."

"That's good."

* * *

><p>Motoki saw his best friend hiding behind the booth the girls were sitting in, listening to every word. Curiosity got the best of him as he made his way over to him, smirking.<p>

"Ma ..." but Mamoru silenced him by covering his mouth with his hand pulling him down, before he even got a word out. Hoping the girls hadn't notice him or Motoki, Mamoru glared at him.

"What are you doing?" Motoki whispered.

"Shhh ..."

* * *

><p>"We can't hide forever."<p>

"True, but what if I distract him while you take care of it?"

*Sweatdropped*

"Are you nut's Odango? I'm not cleaning up your mess while you have a good time with prince charming."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with Rei. Usagi this was your idea to begin with and now you want _**us**_ to clean up your mess so Mamoru won't find out what you did."

"You mean what we did."

"Fine what we did, but still we are not doing this ourself's. No way."

"Okay. Geez. What about the silver crystal?"

"I don't think it works that way."

"Seriously? We're Sailor Scouts not witches. We can't just use some _"miracle crystal"_ to make this go way."

"Fine. What else can we do than?"

"Well we can't let him go home until we took care of it."

* * *

><p><em>"Home?" <em>Mamoru thought alert. _"What the hell did she do now?"_

Motoki was feeling uncomfortable and tried to get up when Mamoru pulled him back down.

"Hey! I have work to do."

"Crawl."

*Sweatdropped*

"Excuse me?"

"Crawl you idiot." Mamoru hissed in a low voice. "I don't want them to see you."

"Idiot?" Motoki growled.

"Shhh.. would you shut up."

"Unbelievable ... crazy son of a bitch." Motoki mumble under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I don't know that? But I can't just tell him, he will hate me forever."<p>

"He loves you. He will forgive you eventually."

"Oh yeah? Image Yūichirō doing that to your room, would you forgive him?" Rei looked speechless knowing Usagi was right. "Thought as much."

"Usagi please just explain it to him."

"No. No. No. I can't do that are you crazy?"

"Why not?"

"Um HELLO! We not only messed with his jackets we also practically destroyed his living room."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Mamoru jump up from behind the booth scaring the girls to death.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Before any of them could react he was out the door.

* * *

><p><em>*Mamorus apartment*<em><br>_or now better known as what's left of his living room_

* * *

><p>Mamoru stood mouth gaping, wide-eyed, glued to the floor, staring at the demolished scene before him. Usagi warily enter the room.<p>

"H-H-H-How?" was all he could manage.

"Well you see it was like this. After I found your jackets, by pure coincidence, of course, I had this idea. So I kinda asked Mars to use _**"Burning Mandala"**_. Then I told her to spread the fire so all ten or so would burn, but that didn't work. Then I asked Jupiter and Venus to use **_"Supreme Thunder"_** and **_"_Venus Love-Me Chain_"_ **but then I kinda tripped on your carpet and that's when it happened. I knocked Jupiter and Venus over with me. Makoto ended up frying your couch and Minako hit the coffee table. Unfortunately we were to close too Rei. She almost got hit in the process, which of course cause the fire to spiral and that's when your bookcase was catching fire. So Mercury used _**"Shine Aqua Illusion"**_ to stop the fire and then it all froze."

Dead silence filled the atmosphere in the room. Mamoru was quiet, to quiet, which scared Usagi enormously. She knew he was beyond mad, angry and definitely very pissed. Amy, Rei, Makoto and Minako came up behind her. They never looked more scared in their entire life.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked very carefully, only loud enough for him to hear.

After his mind processed everything, Mamoru turned slowly around to face them. Before Usagi knew what happened the girls took a hold of her and started running like death itself was after them.

Why oh why did Usagi always had to get them into so much trouble?

* * *

><p><em>Wow so many reviews lately. I'm so glad you all thought the last chapter was funny. <strong>Thank You<strong> _(jharlow, Daisy682, sailorraven34, Harrtemis, Godloverk, LoveInTheBattleField) _guys so much you rock. Especially **Galaxy Princess**, **trish1573** & **Kissesncake** thanks for making me smile every time I read your reviews.  
><em>

_**sailormoonserenity99:** actually imagining tuxedo kamen in the jacket for me is hilarious as hell  
><strong>Romyna.Z:<strong> I'm glad you enjoyed every one of them and yes I keep posting this "great" drabbles as you put it :)_

_**Autor Note:** I tried to post at least one or two chapters a week, but unfortunately that doesn't always work out. Don't worry I'm not giving up, still have many ideas left. Sometimes it's just hard to get the dialog/storyline floating. And I really don't want to rush the writing. Neither do I want to force myself to "just" writing something were my heart isn't in it. Thanks for understanding.  
><em>


	12. green jacket vs the forces of evil

_This one is **dedicated to Galaxy Princess**. The moment I read your idea I just had to write this down. Thank you so much hun. You're amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Act 12: green jacket <strong><strong>versus<strong>** the forces of evil**

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl couldn't believe her eyes. What the hell was this? What the hell was he wearing? Since when was her beloved Earth Prince a fashion victim? Who in his right mind would wear such an ugly green jacket? Who did that to him? This was her personal hell. Right? Either that or the Moon brat just kicked her into the twilight zone. This couldn't be real. NO WAY! UHG UHG! Shaking her head in disbelieve she tried to pry her gaze away from <em><strong>that<strong>_!

"Endymion!" she screeched.

Mamoru jump. "Beryl?" he asked astonished.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

"Uh? What?" he had no idea where she came from or what in god's name she was talking about.

"What's _**that**_?"

"It's my jacket." he answered confused.

*Sweatdropped*

"Obviously," a new voice joined in.

"Usako." Mamoru said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"UHG it's you!" Beryl said slightly annoyed.

"Oh look it's the wicked witch."

"Moon brat," she spat back. She eyed Mamoru again unable to look away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your concern."

"Stay away from him."

"Or what?"

Usagi was about to get in her face when Mamoru held her back.

"Beryl what do you want?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Why you of course."

"You know I only love Usagi." Who smiled triumphantly.

"As if. Someone who let's you wear _**that**_ doesn't deserve you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You actually think I **_let_** him wear this by choice?"

"Endymion always had great fashion sense. And **_that_** has nothing to do with common sense."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

"Then why is he wearing it?"

"I asked myself that everyday."

"Excuse me ladies?"

"My poor Endymion."

"Your what now?"

"You heard me Moon brat."

"I'm gonna peel your face off."

"I like to see you try."

"ARG!" Usagi clenched her fists.

"Hey that's enough." Mamoru shouted.

"Come on Endymion don't be like that." Beryl flirted with him. "Be a dear and take that ugly jacket off."

"Ugly?"

"You shouldn't have said that." Usagi comment.

"What is it to you?"

"My jacket is not ugly."

"Of course it is. You don't have to pretend with me my love."

"I'm not pretending!"

"Sure you're not!" Beryl said dubiously. "I know you wear it because of _**her**_."

"OH NO! You're not blaming _**that **_on me."

"No one in his right mind would let him walk around like this."

"No kidding?" Usagi replied sarcastically. "You know Mamo-chan has other clothes besides his green jacket."

"Then why isn't he wearing one of them?"

"Wouldn't I like to know."

"Hey what's wrong with my jacket?

*Sweatdropped*

"Endymion be earnest for a second!"

"What you don't seem to understand is, I am earnest."

Usagi giggled. She knew how serious he was about that subject. She couldn't wait for the moment when realization would hit that red-head.

"My my are we feisty." Beryl teased. She took a hard look at him, getting closer, searching his eyes. "No it can't be."

"What?"

"Oh god you're _**serious**_!"

*Thud*

"Yeah I already said that." Mamoru merely stated.

"I can't believe this."

"So now you don't want him anymore?" Usagi mocked her.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"I just can't accepted the fact, that _**you**_ of all people, is wearing _**that**_ by choice. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Usagi burst out laughing. Beryl's face was just to priceless.

"Nothing is wrong with me! What's wrong with you?"

"ME? I'm not the one who walks around in the most ugliest jacket this planet has ever seen."

"Don't talk about my jacket that way ever again."

Beryl through her arms in the air. "I give up. That's it. I can't take it anymore. You can have him for all I care. I can't stand to look at _**that**_ any longer. He is total nut job."

Usagi laugh even harder. Beryl looked at her like she had gone mad. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she turned on her heel. She had to get away. There was no way in hell she would wanted to be with him as long as he dressed that way. That jacket was just to ugly.

When Usagi recovered a few seconds to actually speak, she said to a buffed looking Mamoru, "I never thought I see the day Beryl would literally run from you just because of some ugly green jacket."

_"Well I have to give it to that ugly monster, that thing really does get rid of everything."_

* * *

><p><span>mental note<span>: **ugly green Jacket 1 : 0 **the forces of evil******  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god I had so much fun writing this. I'm still laughing. LMAO. I'm so utterly grateful to <em><strong>Galaxy Princess<strong> for this idea. I never though I would be writing my next chapter right after I written and released Act 11. I might do a sequel to this since I used the score one to zero, but I'm not promise anything. __Judging by the lack of reviews I guess the last chapter wasn't so good after all huh? Yeah well I really hope you guys like this one better. And if not let me know anyways.___  
><em>

__**Thank you** to all the new followers and everyone for your reviews. (**__Galaxy Princess__, trish1573, BostonBill, LoveInTheBattleField, sailorraven34, Daisy682, Guest**) Love you all.  
><em>_


	13. Fridmare the 13th

**Act 13: Fridmare the 13th  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was darkening fast as the rain started to pure down on her. She knew thunder and lighting weren't fare away. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as she enter the arcade safely.<p>

"Hi Mamo-chan." she greeted him with a peck on the cheek. Mamoru was sitting at the counter, wearing is oh so famous green jacket.

"Hey Usako." he smiled lovingly, taking her in.

"Hey where is Motoki? I need my daily sugar dose."

"Coming right up, one sec Usa." Motoki called from the kitchen.

Mamoru who was still looking at her grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mamoru shook his head in amusement, taking a sip from his coffee. Usagi looked at him suspicious. Something was up. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Here you go Usa, one chocolate milkshake."

"Thank you Motoki." she smiled grateful, before taken a long gulp. Something weird caught her sight, which caused her to look up at him. She almost choked on the cold liquid as she saw what he was wearing. "What the? Motoki?"

Mamoru and Motoki laughed at her shocked expression.

"This isn't funny."

"What's not funny?" came a voice from behind her. Usagi turned around to reveal the girls, who looked confused at her.

**"This!"** she said pointed to one of Mamorus many green jackets, Motoki was wearing as well.

"I don't get it."

"Me neither."

"That's because it isn't funny."

"I still don't get it."

"URG!" Usagi let out frustrated. She turned around to grab her shake. She needed lots of sugar if she wanted to get through this.

"Is it because the jacket isn't funny or because he is wearing it."

"Seriously?"

The girls shared a puzzled look.

"Usagi what's the big deal?"

"Yeah don't you like the jacket?"

"Or are you mad because Mamoru isn't the only wearing it, besides the obvious of course."

"You guys are joking right?" They looked like as if she was missing the point.

"Do you want us to take it off?"

"Take what off?" Usagi asked perplexed.

"The jacket!"

"What jacket?"

"Odango have you gone blind from all the sugar Motoki is feeding you?"

Usagi emptied her milkshake and turned around again. Unfortunately she hadn't swallowed it all as her brain finally took notice of the image in front of her. Usagi spit it out, right onto the girls. He mouth hung open in utter shock. The girls were wearing it too? What the hell was going on here?

"ODANGO!" Rei screamed angry, Makoto and Minako hat to held her back.

"W-W-What?" she stuttered, almost fainting.

"Whoa Usako. Are you alright?" Mamoru asked taking her into his arms.

"I think I need another milkshake, I'm starting to see things." she said in denial.

"Usako it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? YOU ALL WEARING IT."

"So?"

"Ok what's with you all? Is this some kind of running joke I don't get?"

"No. We thought you of all people would be ok with us wearing it."

"WHAT?" Usagi looked even more muddled than she already was. "What do you mean with _me of all people_?"

Mamoru turned her around so she was facing him. "Usako are you sure your ok? You didn't hit your head or anything?"

"For the last time I'm fine."

"Then why are you freaking out about the jacket? Is it because you wear it too?"

"I'm what now?" Usagi asked incredulous.

For the first time she actually notice the clothes she wore. There it was. Hugging her figure like a second skin. Realization hit her as she remembered why Mamoru had that smug look on his face when she first came in. Why Motoki had laughed and why Makoto had stated that comment about _"besides the obvious"_. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p>Usagi jolt up in bed. Her pajama soaked in sweat. Her heart was hammering against her chest.<p>

"Usagi?" Luna asked concerned.

"Luna? Where am I?"

"In your bedroom."

"Oh thank god it was just a dream!" she said relieved, falling back against her pillow.

"Are you ok Usagi-chan?" Luna asked jumping on her stomach. Usagis gaze took in her silhouette in the dim moonlight.

"Luna what are you wearing?"

"Uh? Oh this? Do you like it? Mamoru made me and Artemis one too." Luna said proud wearing a mini copy of his green jacket.

* * *

><p>A thunderbolt erupted throughout the night, waking a screaming Usagi.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Usako." Mamoru asked worried, taking her into his arms. "Are you ok? Your were tossing and turning."

"Mamo-chan?" she asked shaking.

"Shhh. It's ok you safe now."

"I'm not safe." Usagi said pushing out of his embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not particularly." she answered. Then out of the blue she punched him.

"OW! Why did you hit me?" he yelled surprised.

"Because it's was YOUR fucking JACKET!"

*Sweatdropped*

She got up from the bed, opened his closet and ripped all the green jackets out she could find.

"Usako what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of my nightmare."

*THUD*

"Stop ruining my jackets!"

**Yep it was most definitely Friday the 13th.**

* * *

><p><em><em>This was <em><em>actually<em>_ something I wanted to post on _**Friday the 13th,** but _unfortunately we don't have another one this year (but we had at least one so whoo) so I decided to use it for Act 13 instead. I know it's not really funny compared to the others, I think, but I really love this one. I do feel bad about giving Usagi the nightmare, but hey at least I let her rip some of them into pieces. :)  
><em>_

__**Thank you** all for the wonderful reviews. **shaydoe,** **Moonflower-of-Thunderclan, trish1573, Galaxy Princess, Kissesncake, sailorraven34, Ashley L, Godloverk, Guest, guest 25**__

__**__Godloverk__:** I keep that idea in mind. But I can't promise anything. Not feeling it right now.  
><strong>Galaxy Princess:<strong> You did it again. Damn you! (I'm not really complaining) I really didn't want to use Prince Diamond at all but my brain wouldn't shut up so I had to start to write immediately. But than I stopped after I had the beginning done, because I still don't know how I want that chapter to play out. So I wrote this instead. I try to complete the Diamond chapter but at this point I ain't promising anything.__


	14. double trouble

**Act 14: double trouble  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed enraged.<p>

Neo King Endymion and Mamoru were still in their hiding spot watching _his_ Usako fail yet again to destroy one of his green jackets. They were enjoying every second of it.

"I haven't laugh that much in years. Sometimes I forget how much fun the 20th century was."

"Does that mean we not having fun in the future?" he asked concerned.

"Oh no we do. I just miss the good old days, y'know." Endymion said melancholic.

"I know you hiding somewhere Chiba. Just so you know, I'm coming for ya." Usagi yelled and then stormed away, mumbling something under her breath they couldn't hear.

"Damn she's so cute when she is mad." If he could Mamoru would kiss her senseless right about now.

"Oh you have no idea, at least not yet." Endymion said, a teasing smirk hugging his lips.

Suddenly images were forming in his mind, Mamoru was sure wouldn't leave him anytime soon. "_Nope I'm not ask."_ he thought even if he was curious.

"So what is she planing next?"

Usagi pouted. Mamoru had yet again thwarted one of her missions to get rid of that ugly green jacket of his. How in the world was it that he always seemed a step ahead of her? She couldn't for the love of god figure it out. She tried everything she could think of. She even had all the girls involved at some point to discover how he did it. Was she loosing her touch?

"Again? ARG! How is that even possible?"

"Maybe I can help with that."

Usagi turned around only to reveal none other than Neo Queen Serenity herself.

"We can't let them have all the fun now can we?" she said smirking.

Did she just say_ them? _And then it dawned on her. That little sleazebag had help from his future self.

"Cheating son of a bitch." Usagi said through gritted teeth. "He thinks he can mess with me?" she screamed furious. "Then he has another thing coming."

"That's the spirit." Serenity smirked. "Now where is that transformation pen of yours?"

* * *

><p>"I can see her. She is on her way now."<p>

"Good I put most of the jackets into the secret closet."

_"Secret closet my ass." _Usagi thought mischievous.

"Good now get here. This is gonna be epic." Mamoru hurried out the front door.

Usagi came out of her hiding spot and flipped open her communicator. "Moon here. Mamoru is on his way."

"Good Endy is already here. Try not to have too much fun." Serenity winked at her.

"I'm not promising anything." she said winking back before going to work.

Endymion was right about one thing through, this was going to be epic, if he knew it or not was a whole other story.

To say that the plan had failed, miserable, was an understatement. They had planed out everything perfectly and yet they couldn't figure out where it all had gone wrong.

"This shouldn't have happen." Endymion said to Mamoru as they entered the apartment.

"I beg to differ."

"USAKO? What? How?"

"Surprised are we? I told you I would be coming for you." she smiled satisfied.

"You knew?"

"Wait how did you beat us here?"

Mamoru and Endymion looked horrified at each other. "Serenity." they said in unison.

"Endy. Did you really think I would let you have all the fun by yourself?"

"Uhm." Endymion and Mamoru shared a nervous glance. They were caught and they knew it. There was no way out. But what made the situation even worse was the fact that they knew their punishment wasn't far away. Usagi and Serenity could be scary enough as it was, but with revenge on the horizon, they were as good as dead. Oh how they wished they could just run away. Where was that black-hole when you needed one?

"Wow the all mighty King is speechless."

Before either one of them knew what hit them, ice water splashed down on them, soaking their clothes.

"Now."

Out of the blue Mercury used "Double Shabon Spray Freezing" to keep them glued to the floor, so they couldn't escape.

Jupiter gave them a electro shock with "Supreme Thunder" that would last a few seconds.

"That was for underestimating me." Usagi smirked evil.

"And this is for messing with me." she said as she open the door to his bedroom.

Endymion and Mamoru stood shell-shocked, mouth gaping, drenched and probably freezing. Mamorus beloved green jackets, cut up into millions of pieces. Now decorating what was once his bedroom.

"Hey Pyro I think you should warm them up a bit."

"NO!" Endymion and Mamoru shouted. This was too much. Usagi and Serenity burst into hysterical laughter.

Shit she got them good. Endymion was glad they didn't kill him on the spot.

Mamorus only thought was "_Thank good she didn't get them all_."

*Swaetdrooped*

A pair of red eyes watched the _incident_ with interested. The only thing that pissed her of was the fact that _they_ had completely forgotten that she was there in the first place.

"Unbelievable!" Chibi-Usa shrieked out of nowhere. "Worst parents ever."

* * *

><p><em><em>You may think the Chibi-Usa scene is weird, but I imagined her being there the whole time I wrote the last scene in Mamorus apartment.<br>__

__**Thank you** all for the wonderful reviews. __**__Romyna.Z__**__, **sailormoonserenity99, Kissesncake, trish1573, Galaxy Princess, __sailorraven34, __**Moonflower-of-Thunderclan**__,__ LoveInTheBattleField, Godloverk**  
><em>_

__**__Romyna.Z: __**I love you! You like the first to notice / comment on Luna thanks a million. I couldn't resist putting the scene in there ;)  
><strong>Galaxy Princess:<strong> uch I hate writer's block so much I mostly suffer from it myself. I'm always amazed as soon as I have written a new chapter.__  
><em>_btw. you really should alow people sending you a PM = Private Messaging.  
><em>_


	15. more important than coffee?

_This one is for **Kissesncake.** __Try not to jumped around the office too much ;)__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Act 15: more important than coffee<br>**

* * *

><p>"Aw come on Odango, please." Seiya said pleading.<p>

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"I don't think that green jacket wearing idiot will mind."

"Seiya!" she tried to sound upset but she couldn't hide that smirk.

"What? You know I'm right."

"Still."

"So, let him. A little jealously doesn't hurt, please Odango. You're the only one I want to go with." Seiya gave her his best pouting face.

"Don't look at me like that." she gave him a playful glance. "UHG! Alright." Usagi said giving in.

"Awesome. Thank you so much Odango." Seiya gave her a peek on the cheek.

"I just hope Mamo-chan doesn't need to find out about this."

"You act like you cheating on the guy. We're best friends. He knows that doesn't he?"

"Yes but you know he sees you as ... _competition_."

"I feel flattered Odango. Even if that involves a guy who wears the most ugliest jacket in the world. Besides I already tried to steal you away." Seiya winked flirtatious.

"I love you, too Seiya." she couldn't resist flirting back. She wished Mamoru were like that with her in public. Thank heavens he wasn't here right now.

"So how is your plan coming along?" Seiya asked puting his arm around her shoulder.

"Not at all. I think I finally ran out of ideas."

"You? Nah. Never."

"You too sweet, but seriously I thing I need help."

"Sure no problem I'm in."

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"No, but you were about to." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's like you read my mind sometimes. That's kinda scary."

"Hey now! The only thing that is scary is his green jacket." Usagi giggled.

"I really can't stand his jacket anymore it's driving me slowly insane."

"Why don't we use that **_date_** than."

"WHAT? Are you crazy. I agreed to be your date, because you and I both knew in the end I couldn't say no to you. But telling Mamo-chan I'm going on a _friends-date_ with you will probably give him a hart attack."

"I don't mind." he said shrugging.

"I would." nudging Seiya playfully in the ribs.

"See it that way. If we pull it off I get to have my "_friends-date"_ and you can get rid of that ugly thing he calls fashion."

"Hmmmm ... alright. Let's ask Yaten and Minako as well, maybe Taiki and Ami want in too?"

"Definitely, as if Minako would say no."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mamo-chan."<p>

"Usako. Hey." he greeted her with a kiss.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. I just need to get coffee first."

"But it's really important."

"Can't that wait after I got my coffee?"

"Hey Odango." Seiya greeted her with a flirtatious smirk.

"Hey Seiya." she smiled back, hugging him.

"Jo Usa your ready?" Minako asked excited.

"Yeah sure. Were are Ami and Taiki?"

"They waiting outside. Can we go?"

"Go where?" Mamoru asked perplexed.

"Seiya, Yaten and Taiki have this record lable thing and they asked us to be their dates." Minako answered for her.

"I'm sorry what?" Mamoru asked slightly shocked.

"We just going as friends Mamo-chan."

"Wait a second. You _his_ date?" pointing a finger at Seiya, who was grinning like a fool.

"Why would you not tell me this."

"Because you had to get coffee."

*Swaetdrooped*

Mamoru looked Usagi up and down, who was dressed way to sexy for a simple "_friends-date"_. There was no way he would let _his Usako_ go like this. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"You're not going Usako."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you go on a date like _this_. Not with a guy who is clearly in love with you. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"She is right men. I'm mean look at that jacket." Seiya teased him.

"Hate to break it to you Mamoru-san but Seiya is right. Even if you would come with us there is no way anyone let's you through the door, dressed like that." Yaten said backing Seiya up.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Taiki asked coming into the arcade with Ami to see what the hold up was.

"It's just dinner Mamoru."

"If it is just dinner than I'm coming with you."

"Dressed in that?" Taiki asked. "I don't think so."

Seiya sniggered. Mamoru glared at him. Usagi tried to defuse the situation, while the rest of their friends watched them like a tennis match.

"I'm going." Usagi said to Mamoru in a stern voice. "I will see you after." With that she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Mamoru automatically deepened the kiss. He knew there was no arguing with her. But he could make sure Seiya knew exactly who she belonged to.

"Ok you two enough. We have to go." Minako gave Mamoru an apology look and dragging her out the door.

Seiya turned to Mamoru whispered something in his ear and followed the others outside.

"You ok?" Motoki asked a pale looking Mamoru.

"Take care of this for me." he said dazed, his coffee long forgotten.

The six of them were only a short distance away, when all of a sudden Mamoru ran past them. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Usagi wondered.

Seiya just shrugged his shoulders and winked at her with a satisfying smile on his lips.

Mamoru knew he need to get rid of his beloved green jacket. Well at least for now. His Usako was more important then that! _**Right?**_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Thank you<strong> all for the wonderful reviews as always. Thank god I have you guys. **Kissesncake, sailormoonserenity99, trish1573, gabrielle arnould, Galaxy Princess, Daisy682, Godloverk, LoveInTheBattleField, HannahWing**  
><em>_

__**__**Kissesncake**__: **HAHA glad you enjoyed the line "worst parents ever" as much as I did. LOL. Hope you loved this chapter.  
><strong>gabrielle arnould:<strong> I'm glad I make you laugh and that you enjoy the story so much. Couldn't ask for more, so thank you.  
><em>_


	16. green jacket vs the forces of evil 2

**Act 16: **green jacket ****versus**** the forces of evil** 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This was a freaking joke right? Prince Diamond stood mouth gaping, as he looked at the scene in front of him in utter shock. There set his absolute beautiful gorgeous Serenity leaning against her prince charming. But that's not what shocked him. Oh no. It was that <em><strong>thing<strong> _he was wearing. The green polyester stuck out like it was taunting him.

_Hey Diamond, I may be ugly but I still got the woman you love. Loser. _

_ARG! Shut up!  
><em>

"Serenity how could you?"

"Diamond?" Usagi shrieked.

"He wears _**that**_ ugly thing and you chose _**him**_ over me?"

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion.

"Unbelievable!"

"Diamond what the hell are you doing here?" Mamoru asked angry.

"Oh look _**it**_ can speak." Usagi giggled.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked not getting the joke.

"You're excused, now leave."

*Sweatdropped*

"I'm not going anywhere old men."

"OLD MEN! ARG!"

"You're not getting anywhere near her."

"Oh really? Says the guy who wears _**that**_?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you serious? Serenity is the most beautiful creature and yet she prefers the company of a men who has absolutely no taste in fashion over mine?"

"Jealous much?"

"Yeah right. You wear the most ugliest thing that ever existed and you think I'm jealous?"

"Unlike you she actually loves me."

"Koneko"

"Haruka."

"What's going on here?"

"Oh they just fighting over me or the jacket. I'm not really sure."

"I'll go get popcorn."

"Yes please."

"Just do us all a favor and take of that jacket."

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh gee let me think." he answered sarcastic.

"Why are you here Diamond?"

"Well I didn't come here to get tortured by that **_thing_**, that's for sure."

"Why can't you just go away?"

"What did I miss." Haruka asked offering her some.

"Not much, don't worry."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine suit yourself. I'm taking Usagi out of here and away from you."

"Do you really think that will solve anything?"

"Stalking much?"

"Possessive much?"

"White hair psycho."

"Green jacket wearing freak."

"This is awesome." Haruka comment enjoying every second of it.

"Wait until I tell the girls about this." Usagi said laughing.

"Girlfriend kidnapping dimwit."

"Rose throwing idiot."

"Third eye whim."

"You realize this is better than any movie, right?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Do you think they still know what they fighting about?"

"Nope."

"My third eye is going blind from all the green."

"To bad the rest of you isn't, too."

"Can I please make you forget him and that **_thing_**?" Diamond asked her pleading.

"Don't listen to that pathetic twit."

"Can you make him forget?"

"WHAT?" Mamoru screamed. Usagi ignored his outburst.

"Make him forget that awful looking jacket, please."

"UHG just the jacket love?" he asked disappointed.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, but what's in there for me?"

"Anything, just make him forget." Haruka smirked evil.

"HARUKA!"

"Perfect."

"WAIT! Only the jacket Diamond." Usagi warned him. "I swear if he forget's me, I moon dust you."

"Yeah yeah!"

"WHAT! NO! Don't make him forget me my jacket, please Usako. I swear I won't wear it anymore, but please don't make me forget." Mamoru begged getting down on his knees.

*THUD*

*Sweatdropped*

"You're begging for your jacket? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"This is getting better by the second." Haruka never enjoyed anything so much. Nope definitely not. Thank god there was popcorn.

"Diamond don't. You can have a date with Usagi."

"I'm sorry WHAT?" Usagi looked flabbergasted.

"I'm intrigued." Conjuring his third eye.

"There is no way in hell you're trading me for your jacket." a very pissed looking Usagi said to Mamoru.

"So it's ok for you to want him make me forget, but when I do the same, I'm the bad guy? I don't think so Odango!"

_How dare he!_

"You want to trade me for a fucking jacket, you jerk."

"And you want me to forget the jacket I love."

"Oh my god what is wrong with you?" Usagi shouted.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"Can you two make up your mind already?"

"Shut up, don't interrupt them."

"Who are you again?" Diamond asked Haruka.

"I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up." giving him a look that would kill.

"Diamond make him forget."

"No don't."

"You can't stand that jacket as much as anyone, please Diamond." Usagi pleaded with him. She was furious at Mamoru for wanting to trade **_her_** for **_that_**.

"Come on do it already." Haruka cheered him on.

_God humans are so weird, _he thought rolling his eyes.

Before Mamoru or anyone knew what happened the jacket was gone, literally and so was his memory.

**UPS!**

* * *

><p><span>new score<span>: **ugly** ****green jacket 1 : ****1**** the forces of evil** **

* * *

><p><em><em>HAHAHA bet ya didn't see that coming huh? *evil smirk* I'm the wicked witch.<br>__

__**Thank you** to all my fans. **trish1573, sailormoonserenity99, Kissesncake, Galaxy Princess, Godloverk, LoveInTheBattleField, Daisy682, sailorraven34 **and yes I mean fans since you guys ALWAYS leave comment's. I'm just wondering WHERE ARE MY FOLLOWER? Like __**xXSakuraBlossomsXx**__. Why don't any of you ever or hardly leave reviews? But anyhow **I love you all**.  
><em>_

__**______**Kissesncake & ____**Daisy682**____**__: ____**___I want to know what Seiya said that made Mamoru go pale!_____  
><em>______Answer: Honestly I don't know. I leave that up to your imagination. If I ever think of the perfect line I will add it. Deal?_______

__**sailorraven34****:** getting rid of the jacket wouldn't be fun now would it?______  
><em>_____**Galaxy Princess**__: well Luna is in the fridmare so, but yeah If I think of something I will add Luna, Artemis or Diana, otherwise I don't know.  
><em>___


	17. I hate the sugar in my coffee

**Act 17: I hate the sugar in my coffee **

* * *

><p>"Hi Motoki-onii-san."<p>

"Hey Usagi-chan."

"I need your help." Usagi said smiling devilish.

"Does it involve one of your famous **get-rid-of-Mamorus-green-jacket** plan's?"

"Why of course."

"I'm in."

"Yay awesome."

It's been a freaking week! At first Mamoru thought it was a mistake. Motoki said he had mixed up the orders. The second time it happened, Usagi brought him is coffee. The thrid time, she didn't like the taste of it so she put sugar in to try it. Saying she didn't though he would mind, so he let it slide. But it kept happening throughout the week.

He even tried getting coffee somewhere else. It was like he was cursed. Either his coffee had sugar in it, it was ice-cold or they had completely forgotten his order. By the time Mamoru figured out what was going on he was so coffee deprived, he would had give anything for a nice hot large cup of coffee. But somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not at the arcade, not at the Fruits Parlor, hell not in all of Tokio. So he came up with a plan of his own.

"Mamo-chan."

"Hey Usako. Motoki. Two chocolate milkshake's please."

"What no coffee today?"

"Nope. I gave up on coffee."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Usagi screamed.

"After everything that happened this week I thought why not give up on coffee altogether."

"But you love coffee." Usagi tried to reason with him.

"Yeah but I hate sugar in my coffee more. So now I drink whatever you're having."

Motoki was so flabbergasted he almost tripping over his own two feet on the way to the kitchen. Mamoru giving up coffee? The world was ending, he was sure of it. That was just wrong. Damn Usagi-chan and her plan.

Usagi panicked. Her plan wasn't going the way she hoped it would. She never meant for him to give up coffee. Maybe she hadn't thought the plan through enough?

_Let's see._

Mamoru wears the jacket, I put sugar in his coffee. _Check. _Make sure he can't get coffee somewhere else._ Check. _Make him take off the jacket to have black coffee again. [_Unchecked._] Now she wondered what she could do to get her plan back on track.

Usagi was so deep in thought's she hadn't notice that Mamoru took their milkshake's over to an empty booth.

"Usako?"

"Huh? What?" she asked confused coming out of her daze.

"Are you coming? Or do you want me to drink these alone?"

"No of course not. You know I need my daily sugar run."

"Yeah I know." he grinned mischievous.

Usagi shook her head and shoved her thought's aside. Right now she desperately needed her chocolate milkshake. Taking a long longing sip only to spit it out in disgust.

"AHHHHHH! What the hell is this?"

"What is it?" Motoki asked as he came running to her site.

"THIS IS NOT A MILKSHAKE MOTOKI! This taste like pure SALT!"

"WHAT?"

"Do you hate me or something? Are you mad because Mamo-chan gave up coffee? Is this your way of revenge?"

"NO! I swear that wasn't me Usagi-chan."

They were arguing so much they hadn't even notice that Mamoru was laughing. He was in tears, to be accurate.

"YOU!" Usagi screamed angry. "You messed with my milkshake?"

"Mamoru are you nuts? You know how she get's without her daily sugar. Do you have a death wish?" Motoki asked, pleading for him to stop laughing.

Taking a few deep breath's to try to calm himself, Mamoru's face turned serious.

"That was for messing with my coffee."

"Oh boy!" Motoki mumbled.

"You did this because I put sugar in your coffee?"

"I did it because you made sure I COULDN'T HAVE COFFEE AT ALL."

"B-But ..."

"And don't even think I'm going to forgive you for the fact that you wanted to use the coffee to get rid of my jacket Usako."

*THUD*

*Swaetdrooped*

"You know about that?" she asked jaw dropping.

"Now you know how it feels when someone messes with your favorite beverage."

"I go get you an extra-large cup of coffee on the house. And Usa I get you a new milkshake."

"No that's ok Motoki she will have mine." Mamoru said smiling, sliding his drink over to her.

"Did you put salt in here, too?" Mamoru just smiled and shrug his shoulders.

The message he was sending was clear as day: **DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY COFFEE!**

* * *

><p><em><em>So I chose this particular topic for a reason. I HATE when people put <em><em>SUGAR in <em>_COFFEE! I can't stand it, it's so disgusting. So I thought why not make fun of it by putting it into one of my drabbles. If I offended anyone I'm sorry I didn't mean to. This is for fun only.  
><em>_

__**Thank you** all for your wonderful reviews. **xXSakuraBlossomsXx, trish1573, Kissesncake, Daisy682, sailormoonserenity99, Galaxy Princess, LoveInTheBattleField, __**sailorraven34**__, Guest**  
><em>_

__quick note____: I will update every Monday starting today. ____  
><em>_


	18. seven minutes of torture

_WARNING! **rated M**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Act 18: seven minutes of torture<br>**

* * *

><p>There was no way out. She was trapped! A sitting duck. Maybe she could make a run for it?<p>

Oh god why had she agreed to this again? Right senshi of love. She didn't, it was her idea to begin with. Why? Oh for the love of god why had she? Why couldn't she let Rei come in here instead? Right, because she was Sailor Venus, the senshi of love, she had insisted. Oh god why had she?

She didn't expect this, that's WHY! She hadn't expected for them to go this far. Hell, she only expected there to be some light smooching. Not this! Definitely NOT this! They don't call it "_seven minutes in heaven_" for nothing.

_God don't they ever need to come up for air?_

* * *

><p>What started out as a slow soft kiss, soon turned into a passionate one. Which had turned feverish, filled with lust and desire. And soon after changed into a full-blown heated make-out session.<p>

Mamoru pressed Usagi even further into the closet wall, as he pushed his body length fully against her. Both were breathing heavy as a moan escaped her throat. Usagi could feel _his arousal_, pressing into her stomach. And she loved it. Gosh she was so wet.

Usagi tried to push his jacket of his shoulders, but Mamoru pinned her wrists with his hands against the wall. Letting her head fall to the side, Mamoru started to trail kisses down her throat to her collarbone, nipping, biting, licking, until she was his completely. Usagi started to buck her hips against him at the intense sensation. Mamoru let got of her wrists and put his hands on her hips to still her movements. He was already hard enough at it was. The last thing he needed was to lose his control and take her right here, not with all their friends right outside the fucking closet door.

Feeling her hot breath on his neck, Mamoru recaptured her lips hungrily, devouring her. Feeling her own _arousal_, Usagi slide one leg very slowly up his thigh. Her hands found their way around his waist, cupping his ass through his jeans. Groaning, Mamoru hoisted her legs up, pushing his hard cock against her dropping core. He loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around him.

Their hands eagerly roamed over each others body's, caressing every inch, trying to pull each other closer. Usagi pushed her hands under his jacket over his shoulders, sliding it finally of off him. The need to feel her soft skin was like a burning fire. Panting, his right hand found her left breast under her shirt. He pushed her bra up, kneading it, making her squirm under his touch as his thumb harden her nipple. Their lips smashed together once again as they continued to dry hump each other. Rocking their hips together frantic.

Usagi was so lost in _Mamoru _and what he was doing to her, she had totally forgotten why they were in here in the first place. And worst of all she didn't even remembered that Minako was in there with them.

*Swaetdrooped*

* * *

><p>His green jacket fell to the floor with a loud thud, pulling Minako back to reality. As she reached to pick up the jacket, Mamoru tried to kicked it back. Biting down on her lip, to suppress a scream, as he hit her fingertips with his shoe.<p>

_Oh god someone get me out of here!_ Minako screamed silently.

She couldn't take it anymore. How long had she been in here anyway? Clutching the jacket to her chest, she prayed that someone would come and rescue her. At least she had the jacket, right? The plan worked.

_NO. NO. NO. NO. This is NOT happening. They are NOT dry humping each other in front of me._

That was it. She didn't care anymore. SHE HAD TO GET OUT!

Minako got up from her position in the corner and made a run for it just as Rei opened the door. Almost running her over on her way out. She was free, FINALLY, letting the jacket fall in the process. Minako kept on running ignoring the looks and questions from the other senshis.

Rei picked up the jacket and grinned. Peeking her head inside the closet, she shut the door shuddering. Now she knew why Minako looked so horrified. Not even she could handle that much love between two people. The poor senshi of love probably needed a therapist now or an eye transplant. Damn! Now they were owing Minako big time.

Yeah well **seven minutes of torture** with those two will do that you.

Hey at least the rest of them could finally have some fun with that ugly green jacket. ***evil smirk***

* * *

><p><em>"Seven minutes in heaven" was one of my first ideas, but I never quite found a storyline until I had this evil thought, so yeah. I'm sorry Minako, but someone had to suffer. First I though to use Chibi-Usa but than I knew what I wanted to write and I couldn't do that anymore. The last thing I want to is scare kids to death. Trust me been there. *shuddering*<br>_

__I love you all for the wonderful reviews.** Thank you!** **trish1573, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, LoveInTheBattleField, george misty, sailorraven34, Godloverk, Kissesncake, Guest, Moonflower-of-Thunderclan, sailormoonserenity99**  
><em>_

__**george misty: **glad you think so ;) ______  
><em>_____**Guest:** addict much? If you mean me to coffee than YES! lol________  
><em>_________**Godloverk**_: Yes I know he still has the jacket_ sorry about that, but always destroying it would be boring. That's why I said in the summary_:_______  
><em>_______"This is the journey of Mamorus green jacket" and "they don't always get to win"  
><em>_

________Autors Note: UHG! I think I have writers block. I have so many ideas but I just can't write my new chapter. So if I'm not updating next week don't panic please. I will eventually.________


	19. green homicide

**Act 19: green homicide  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let go."<p>

"No."

"It's my turn."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Not fair Rei-chan you had your fun."

"Minako is right"

"Let go already."

"Hell I will."

"Mako-chan, Ami-chan pull harder."

"I'm not helping you."

"What why not?"

"Because It's my turn."

"This is ridiculous. We fighting over who get's to destroy Mamoru-san's jacket."

"So?" all three of them asked.

"UHG! Guys it's just a jacket."

"You call that **_thing_** a jacket?"

"If it is just a jacket, why don't you let go then?"

"What?"

"Yeah Ami-chan what's going on? You not fond of that thing all of the sudden are you?"

"N-No."

"Why don't you just let go Amy-chan!"

"No that's not ..."

"Yeah Amy let go."

Unbelievable, they were ganging up on her now?

"What I meant was! Mamoru-san has so many, why don't we just get one for each of us?"

"That's sound like a great idea, but Ami-chan how do you propose we get to them in the first place?"

"That's easy. We just go to Mamoru's and get them."

*Swaetdrooped*

"MINAKO!"

"What?"

"Sometimes you as dense as Usa-chan."

"HEY!"

"Minako we can't just go to Mamoru and asked him for the jackets."

"Well duh! I know that."

"Then why did you?"

"I meant we get them while Usa-chan distracts him or she gets them for us."

"I forgot she has a key now."

"And you call me dense?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Rei tightened her grip on the jacket in anger.

"Rei-chan calm down." Makoto tried to ease the tension.

"Yeah cool it Pyro."

"Why you..."

Before Minako knew what happened, Rei yanked the jacket to her, causing Minako, Makoto and Ami to stumble towards.

*THUD*

Landing on the floor with a crash, still holding onto the jacket.

Usagi and Mamoru reemerged from the closet, hands on each other, kissing, touching, heading towards the front door. Suddenly Mamoru stopped when his food hit something. Looking down to his right he saw the girls laying on the floor.

"Ahem!" Mamrou tried to clear his throat.

He got no reaction what so ever. Turning his gaze to Usagi they looked confused at one another.

"Let go."

"NO!"

"OW!"

"It's my trun."

"No it's mine."

"No it's not."

"OW!"

"Rei let go."

"No you let go."

"OW!"

"Ami."

"Mako-chan no."

"OW! Minako watch it."

"MINNA!" Usagi screamed.

"WHAT?" Rei asked annoyed.

"What the hell are you girls doing?"

"We try to figure out who get's to destroy that ugly green jacket."

"YOU WHAT?" Mamoru asked stunned, realizing that he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore he ran back into the closet only to find it empty.

"WHERE IS IT?" Searching the room fanatic for the jacket, Usagi stayed glued to the spot watching Mamoru going crazy.

The girls eyed him mischievous, sharing a look.

_Poor Mamoru-san won't know what hit him. _

If they couldn't decide who get's to have their fun, they would at least make sure it would get destroyed, before Mamoru got hold of it.

"Ready?" Rei asked. Nodding their heads, Makoto and Rei took hold of each sleeve while Ami and Minako held the end of each site.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"PULL!"

Tearing at the jacket with all their strength, that damn thing was harder to damage than one might think. The sleeve seemed to give in a little, tho. Hearing something snap, Mamoru whirled around only to see his beloved getting _tortured_. His eye's almost popped out of his head when he saw Usagi grabbing some scissors to help the girls out.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed running towards the _murder scene_.

Usagi managed to make some damage before Mamoru snatched the _murder weapon_ away from her. Tearing at the jacket even harder, the girls suddenly screamed as Mamoru stumbled, falling onto the stretched out jacket, helping tearing it into pieces as he fell to the ground.

Screaming happily, the girls jumped up and down.

Poor Mamoru! Whatever was left of the _murder victim_ was now splattered all around him. With the _murder weapon_ still in hand he looked up at the _assassins_, who had killed his beloved green jacket.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>The End! No I'm not kidding. I wanted to leave it open like this. <strong>(Note: story is not done guys!)<strong>  
><em>___

____Thank god I deleted my first draft of this chapter. This turned out sooo much better. Even if my writers block is still bugging me, ____I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. And since you all have waited patiently for a new chapter I though why not release it now. Just finished writing it anyway :)____ ____

____If you do not like the chapter please be honest and let me know. It's really important to me that the story's won't lose it's touch just because I can't write properly. I won't be mad! You can also PM me if you like. Chapter 18 was different from the rest, hope that was ok for the most of you. I plan to do a chapter like that again.____

__**Thank you** all soooooooooooo much for the reviews. **trish1573, Kissesncake, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Godloverk, sailorraven34, Daisy682, LoveInTheBattleField, sailormoonserenity99**  
><em>_

__**Godloverk: **I like your yard sale idea. Thanks.**  
><strong>__

__Quick Note: Speaking of ideas you guys are sending me in THANK YOU! It's not that I don't appreciate them it's just I have so many ideas of my own that new once won't help with the writers block. It's the storylines that won't come to me. Hope you understand.__


	20. closet space

**Act 20: closet space  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Did you ever wonder how many people can fit into a closet? No? Then let me tell you.<p>

So it started like this. We were just hanging, well DUH! what else would we be doing. Anyway doing the same thing as always waiting to get picked for the day when suddenly people started coming in.

"Hurry up Usagi-baka he's coming."

"OW Chibi-Usa did you have to push me?"

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

Footsteps could be heard in the room, but soon fade away.

"Didn't you say Mamo-chan had to work today?"

"Well that's what he told me."

"How are we suppose to get the jacket's out if here now?"

Chibi-Usa pulled out her cell phone and send a message.

"You're texting?"

"Duh! Usagi-baka. At least I'm doing something."

"Why you ..."

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

"Don't shhhh ..." Chibi-Usa put her hand over her mouth to shut her up. She obviously didn't hear the footsteps coming back.

And then it happened, the door opened.

"Ahhhhh."

"Ahhhhh."

"Get in, he is coming." The new voice said pushing the other in.

"OW Rei-chan that hurt."

"Minako? Rei?"

"Odango?"

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

"CHIBI-USA! Stop doing that." Usagi screamed in a whispering voice.

"Then shut up. Or can't you hear the footsteps? Do you want Mamo-chan to find us?"

*Swaetdrooped*

"No."

Mamoru stood in his bedroom once again.

_I know I heard something. _Scratching the back of his head in confusion, he shrugged his shoulders and got back to the kitchen.

"That was close."

"Wait a minute what are you two doing here?"

"Uhm."

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

"CHIBI-USA!" they all silently screamed.

And then it happened again, the door opened.

"Ahhhhh."

Two new shadows appeared in the doorway. As they heard footsteps coming their way, they quickly pushed their way in.

"OW."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Haruka?"

"Koneko?"

"Usagi-chan."

"Michiru!"

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

"Ow. That hurt Rei-chan."

"You the one how stepped on my foot Minako."

"Oh dear!" Haruka comment realizing there were more people in here.

"Haruka, Michiru you came to our rescue right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you text them?" Usagi asked Chibi-Usa.

"No. I was texting Hotaru."

"Than why ... oh boy ... you here for the jacket's, too, ain't ya?"

"Shhhh."

It happened AGAIN. The closet door opened.

"Found them."

"Quick get in I think he is coming."

"Ow."

"Ahhhhh."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"Ami-chan is that you?"

"Usagi-chan?"

"OW that hurt who was that?"

"Mako-chan?"

"Hehe."

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

Mamoru once more stood in his bedroom. _I think I'm going crazy! I know I heard voices. *Swaetdrooped* Ok definitely crazy! I should have called Usako, letting her know that my shift was canceled. _

"Ow watch it guys."

"Owwwww someone is standing on my hair."

"Sorry Koneko."

"I can't believe we all are stuck in here." Rei muttered under her breath.

"How big is this closet anyway?"

"I have no ..."

At this point you probably think I'm nuts, but I swear it happened again.

"Chibi-Usa?"

"Hotaru!"

"Quick get in," another voice said.

"Setsuna?"

"Ow."

"Ah."

"Hey watch it."

"Ouch."

"That hurt."

"I can't move."

"Me neither."

"Ow that was my arm."

"Great we stuck."

"Shhhh."

*Swaetdrooped*

_Ok I know I defiantly heard voices. I'm going crazy aren't I? Wait who the hell am I asking? No one is here! That's it I'm calling Usako._

At this point I thought it couldn't get any worse. So many people stuck with us in such a small space. I couldn't have been more wrong. Because, yes you guessed right, the fucking door opened AGAIN!

"Ah found them."

"Seiya move." someone new said pushing him into the closet along with another one.

"Owww."

"Odango?"

"Seiya?"

"Yaten?"

"Taiki?"

"Oh great. Now we all stuck in here because of this stupid green jacket."

"Duh! We all obviously came here for the same reason."

"Hey that was my idea to begin with." Minako said defensive.

*Swaetdrooped*

"Next time we should make a plan."

"First we need a plan to get out of here."

"We also standing in the fucking closet that hold's the jacket's"

*Swaetdrooped*

"How the hell did you all got in any way."

"Balcony." Everyone answered simultaneously.

*Swaetdrooped*

Usagi cell phone started to ring.

"Oh no."

Mamoru, cell phone in hand, started calling her when he made his way to the closet to grab one of his green jacket's. When it started to ring he heard her ringtone coming from inside. Mamoru opened the door in confusion.

*THUD*

"What the ..." Mamoru stood a gap.

Thirteen people! You don't believe me do you? Thirteen! I swear! They fell out, crashing to the floor, tearing many of us with them. Lucky for me, I was still hanging on. Worst of all? They all came to destroy us. Can you believe that? It's not our fault we look like this! Or that he likes to wear us!

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm so sorry about that.

Hi I'm Mamoru's green jacket ... yes the original one and I fear me end is near!

* * *

><p><em><em>Ok not calling it writers block anymore. I'm going with spontaneous writers block, because all my Act's were written that way. Totally <em><em>spontaneous <em>_and out of the blue. And this came to me just when I thought oh god I'm never going to write this. So yeah.  
>No don't say it! I'm sorry I didn't destroy the jacket once again, but like I said before "This is the journey of Mamorus green jacket" so there ya go!<br>__

__**Note:** I'm sorry I caused so much confusion on the end of last chapter. With "The End" I didn't mean the story itself I was only referring to the end of the chapter lol?__

__**Thank you** all soooooooooooo much for the reviews. _**Cant-think-of-cool-name, Leslie wjack, trish1573, Galaxy Princess, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Godloverk, Natasha, ladygabya, sailormoonserenity99, purplelarkspur, lunarian faerie  
><strong>_

_**Natasha:** glad you like them ... but you made me wonder about "slightly over the top" comment care to explain further? You can criticise if you like I don't mind. Will only help me get better so go ahead or PM me._


End file.
